The goals of the Mayo Clinic College of Medicine Post-baccalaureate Research Education Program (MCCOM PREP) are to identify and enrich future minority leaders in biomedical research. Our program positively impacts the progression of recent minority college graduates toward careers in disease-oriented basic and translational research. Research at Mayo provides PREP scholars with evidence of the value of their work in the context of a leading academic health sciences center. With this vision, we have found that PREP scholars go on to include research as a component of their professional careers. Qualitative research based on our 10 years of NIH-funded experience with the Initiative to Maximize Student Diversity (IMSD) has revealed common characteristics shared by individuals likely to persist into laboratory research careers. These principles guide selection of our PREP scholars. Funding will allow our successful MCCOM PREP to continue to reach graduating students who wish to pursue PhD or MD/PhD training but require additional research experience and other skills to successfully compete for acceptance into top graduate and professional programs. The MCCOM PREP is intended both for those likely to succeed and those for whom focused enrichment may be truly pivotal in their career trajectories. The MCCOM PREP provides a 1-2 year mentored research experience. A weekly group meeting introduces exercises in oral and written presentation skills (including grant proposal composition), discussions of the graduate admissions process, analysis of current topics, and sessions where URM mentors and near peers from Mayo share life and career experiences. Extensive individualized guidance prepares MCCOM PREP scholars to become future national leaders in biomedical research. Lay description: The Mayo Clinic College of Medicine Post-baccalaureate Research Education Program is an ongoing activity conceived and pioneered 10 years ago at Mayo. The program identifies minority students with the potential for leading careers in scientific research, but who will benefit from 1-2 years of research experience and related academic training prior to entering graduate school. The program includes mentored research, academics, individualized guidance, and weekly group meetings with leaders and peers. All research and training will take place at Mayo Medical Center, Rochester, Minnesota.